


La Única manera

by Yales_Reed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, IronWidow - Freeform, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Orgy, Sensate Orgy, Sleep Sex, Stanner, Starker, Stony - Freeform, ThunderIron - Freeform, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, orgia, starker en español, stony en español, todos contra tony, winterion, yales red
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: Tony Stark está muriendo.Ha sobrevivido un año sin su Alfa, pero su cuerpo no resistirá más tiempo. La única manera de salvarlo es borrando la marca de su cuello, pero Bruce Banner sabe que solo si la manada completa lo intenta, funcionará. Todos deben elegir entre salvar a Tony Stark y cambiar sus vidas para siempre o dejar ir al genio.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff/Male Shepard, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 166





	La Única manera

**Author's Note:**

> Tony centric / Orgía

* * *

Tony Stark está enfermo. Pronto morirá.

Los omegas marcados que han perdido a su Alfa no duran más de un año vivos, así que su muerte es inexcusable y fatal. Todos lo saben, incluso él mismo, aunque se ría de su obvio desenlace, quizás demasiado acostumbrado a la idea de morir.

Steve no ha salido del gimnasio desde hace una semana, los puños le sangran en cada golpe que da al próximo saco a romper. No puede salir, no quiere comer y sobre todo, no quiere ver a Tony morir, no puede.

Natasha y Barton se han hundido en un silencio premeditado, incluso entre ellos mismos. Nadie dice nada pero saben que la rusa está saliendo a saldar cuentas, que se está desquitando con los enemigos más de lo normal, que está sufriendo y que hace todo eso para no pensar en Tony. Clint solo mira, no dice nada, no tiene la fuerza para detenerla.

Bruce aún sigue en el laboratorio como lo ha estado estos últimos diez meses, intentando encontrar desesperadamente la manera de salvar a su amigo, al único tipo que lo ha entendido. Pero aún no hay respuestas y ya no puede seguir soportando la mirada de todos sobre él cuando buscan alguna solución con ilusión.

— No, aún no — dice cuando todos lo miran salir del taller por café.

Cuando escucha esas palabras James Barnes rompe los vidrios de la sala, se corta con ellos y grita. Nadie lo detiene, nadie se atreve a tocarlo ni a consolarlo con mentiras, el soldado no es tonto, sabe que el único ser que lo trató como humano se muere y Winter ruge dentro de él, adolorido.

Peter Parker llora todas las noches junto a la recámara cerrada de Tony, no se siente un verdadero Alfa, no cuando llora y se siente tan débil, tan inútil para hacer algo que lo salve. Su vida ya no es la misma, solo existe a la espera de que su mentor muera y luego nada, no quiere hacer nada más.

El Dios del trueno ha recorrido más de cincuenta mundos en la búsqueda de una solución, consultado a magos y hechiceros, por una respuesta, por al menos una esperanza de solución para Tony Stark. Pero no la ha encontrado, aunque no se rinde, no piensa hacerlo aún cuando todos los demás lo hagan. Stephen Strange, hace lo mismo, sin embargo el es más realista y calla lo que todos los demás dicen en voz alta, su Tony, el único Omega de esa extraña manada morirá en un mes.

¿Quién iba a anticipar una locura así? Nadie. Absolutamente nadie lo haría. Nadie creería que Víctor Doom forzaría a Tony a una unión forzosa y que la rebeldía de Stark, su maldito amor propio le haría terminar matando al hombre al que acaba de ser enlazado a la fuerza. — Prefiero morirme a que alguien tenga un poder sobre mí que yo no decidí, Cap. No te pongas triste, fue divertido matarlo. Te hubiera gustado estar ahí.

Entonces Tony con la marca aún fresca en el cuello asesinó a su violador, Steve se desquitó contra el cuerpo inerte sobre el piso, a pesar de que todo el equipo le mirara. Ya poco le importaba, necesitaba hacer pagar a ese despreciable ser el destino fatal que había previsto para el omega aquella miserable bestia.

Lo que vino después fueron consecuencias ineludibles, la decadencia del cuerpo y el espíritu del genio ante los ojos de todos los Alfas de su manada que nada podían hacer para salvarlo. Meses de dolor y frío para un cuerpo que adelgazaba y que ninguna comida o proteína podía ayudar. Noches enteras cuidando por turnos el cuerpo en involución del único ser que unía a todos en ese lugar, el que les había dado un hogar, el que los había aceptado como eran.

[...]

— Dos días — dijo Bruce Banner en mitad de la sala común, con los ojos rojos y las manos temblorosas —. Dos días para que Tony muera.

Natasha acorta los pasos sostiene del cuello de la camisa al científico. — ¡¿Hiciste todo lo posible?! — La desesperación, la tensión y el abandono se leen en sus ojos y en los ojos de los demás alfas.

Bruce asiente varias veces mientras ella lo suelta para alejarse y respirar sin mirar a nadie, poco acostumbrada a sentir. — Solo quedan teorías infundadas y peligrosas que lo matarían. Yo no…

Steve miraba a sus puños sangrientos mientras Bucky se retorcía en el sillón. — ¿Qué teorías?

— Dilas, Banner, yo también las he escuchado. — Thor le exige que hable, es un Alfa con poca paciencia.

— Existe una inverosímil teoría de que… Por Dios, tienen que entender que es imposible y sumamente peligroso como doloroso, podríamos matar a Tony...

Peter, quien siempre aguarda en silencio se levanta. — ¡Igual morirá, doctor Banner! — solloza — ¡Por favor… diga, qué podemos hacer!

El equipo mira expectante a Bruce mientras el se deja caer en el asiento más cercano ante la atenta mirada de un equipo de alfas sobreprotectores. — Un alfa no puede borrar la marca de otro alfa sobre la nuca de un Omega, eso es obvio y de conocimiento general. Sin embargo… existe la leyenda de que muchos alfas pueden borrarla, tras muchos… intentos, constantes intentos, alternados e incluso simultáneos.

» La glándula de uno no bastaría, la leyenda dice que tienen que ser varias hormonas… — Bruce niega varias veces mientras habla —… tendría que marcarse a Tony muchas veces, Dios ni siquiera sé si funcione…

— Lo haremos. — Steve se ha puesto de pie, mira la puerta de Tony. Siempre estuvo enamorado de él, la idea de compartirlo le perturba, pero la idea de que muera lo enferma. Los demás Alfas asienten al unísono, no tienen dudas en la mente.

Bruce mira a todos. — No está probado que resulte… Él está muy débil… Necesitaríamos que todos entren en celo, al mismo tiempo, todos nosotros… su manada completa. Podríamos hasta matarnos en mitad de una lucha territorial o podríamos matarlo a él. ¿Entienden lo que les digo? Además, ninguno podrá tener un omega luego de esto, solo sería Tony si funciona.

Barnes ha dejado hace mucho rato de romper cosas y también de escuchar. — Lo que sea para salvar a Tony.

Clint, Natasha, Peter, Thor, Strange, Steve y James asienten, miran hacia Bruce con el último desesperante destello de esperanza que les queda tras un largo año de sufrimiento.

Bruce termina asintiendo. — Bien, somos ocho Alfas, necesito adelantar el celo de todos. Se hará hoy día. — El científico no cree en nada de eso, sin embargo se aferra como los demás a que esa sea la respuesta, a que eso salve a su mejor amigo.

Esa noche intentarían salvar al omega Stark, a su Omega.

[...]

— ¿Tienen que ser los ocho? — Stephen Strange recibía el desinhibidor hormonal de la mano de Bruce Banner, a quien miraba con suspicacia. No era un Alfa ciertamente confiado, jamás lo había sido. Pero estaba en un campo desconocido, en el cual se estaba planteando dejar la oportunidad de tener a Tony como su único amor, para salvarle la vida. Tenía que estar seguro, tenía que realmente ser la única solución.

Bruce había tenido que responder la misma pregunta hace menos de cinco minutos a Steve Rogers. No le sorprendió que el mago fuera el segundo en preguntar y no le extrañaría que Thor sea el tercero en hacerlo. Llevaban cinco años en el mismo equipo y el silencioso juego por quien conquista a Tony siempre fue motivo de discusión más de una vez. Ciertamente, Stark no colaboraba, porque le divertía hallarse en esa situación y hasta sacaba provecho de cada uno de los enfrentamientos de los Alfas a su alrededor.

[...]

_— Y mi padre creía que por ser un Omega iba a ser un don nadie, mira Bruce, como este don nadie controla a los Vengadores._

_— No deberías hacer eso, Tony, juegas con el temperamento de personas que pueden mantener un autocontrol ahora, pero si estuvieran en celo…_

_Tony hace un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia. — Tengo todo calculado, jamás se sincronizan sus celos y además, tengo el cuarto de cuidado. Incluso estoy protegido para ti, Brucie…_

_El doctor se aleja cuando el aroma dulce de Stark se desprende sutilmente, sabiendo que le gusta jactarse de sus atributos. — Conmigo no juegues, Tony. — Stark se aleja de su mejor amigo sin requintar. Saben que solo es una cortesía llamarlo así, hace mucho tiempo que Bruce Banner quería algo más que ser “un mejor amigo”, pero eso es algo de lo que no hablan._

[...]

El doctor Banner suspira ante el recuerdo mientras sus manos siguen trabajando en las hormonas para el resto de los seis Alfas que esperan en la sala.

— La creencia que sigo, doctor, explica que todo Omega tiene dos grandes amores en su vida: el primero vendría a ser su Alfa con el que está enlazado y, el segundo, vendría a ser su manada, en conjunto. Ese es el único amor que puede compararse el de su Alfa, por ello es que si se desea intentar borrar la marca, se debe intentar con todos los integrantes del equipo… Alfas claro está. — Bruce mira hacia afuera y ve que Steve ya ha empezado a mover los pies inquietos, con tal vez los primeros efectos del deshinibidor actuando en su cuerpo —. Somos ocho así que deben ser los ocho.

Strange traga el deshinibidor y más que convencido parece rendido ante la explicación y ahoga la molestia de saber que tendrá que compartir a Tony, si este sobrevive.

— ¿Doctor Strange? — Banner lo despierta de sus pensamientos —. Tendré que pedirle que espere en el cuarto de aislamiento del taller, no me gustaría que esté al lado del Capitán mientras esperamos.

— Igual estaremos juntos en algún momento.

— Lo sé, déjeme... — Banner levantó las manos — Controlarlos mientras pueda. — Stephen mira hacia afuera, sabe que el soldado es un caballero y que él es una persona racional, sin embargo, un fastidio crece al verlo. Se retira rápidamente al cuarto que Banner le ha indicado.

Natasha pasó por su dosis y la tomó sin miramientos, ella estaba ahí con la única misión de salvar a Stark, aquel pedazo de ególatra que había controlado sus instintos desde el primer día que le había conocido. Ella no tenía peros, ninguna maldita duda en que haría eso y que lo compartiría sin problemas. Total, ella jamás había esperado tener ni un pedazo de Tony, tener una parte ya era suficiente.

— Necesitamos que alguien esté consciente y que evite que nos matemos.

— Pepper Potts y el general Rhodey están viniendo.

Rhodey se había opuesto apenas escuchó la idea por teléfono, los había amenazado con denunciarlos y llevarlos a la cárcel ante la sola idea de todos esos Alfas tocando a su moribundo amigo. Pero Bruce había tenido la paciencia de explicarle el porqué pero aún así James se había negado… hasta que escuchó que a Tony le quedaban menos de cuarenta y ocho horas de vida.

Guardó silencio y Pepper tomó el teléfono, ambos aprobaban lo que pasaría, solo si ellos estaban afuera para cuidar del estado de Stark y anteceder ante lo que podía ser un maldito evento sádico en el que el cuerpo de Tony no sobreviva ni siquiera para ser cremado.

— ¿Yo-yo también podré marcarlo? — El chico ha tomado uno de los desinhibidores y ha estado apunto de tomarse uno más si era necesario. Bruce le dice que no, que más bien él debería tomar una dosis más baja por ser el más joven. Peter espera expectante la respuesta y tiembla, de miedo y emoción. A Bruce automáticamente le fastidia su aroma, es de esos Alfas jóvenes que aún no sabe controlar sus instintos de posesividad.

— Así es, también podrás marcar a Tony… — El médico escucha los latidos de su corazón solo para comprobar que empieza el ciclo de activación —. Eres demasiado joven, chico, ¿estás seguro de esto? Tony sería tu único Omega, para toda la vida.

Peter sonríe y casi parece abrazarse a sí mismo, nadie de ese lugar entiende cuán importante ha sido Tony Stark en su vida y cree que tampoco lo entenderían aún sí se los explicara. Pero al chico poco le importa ya lo que digan o piensen, él estaba enamorado y dispuesto a cualquier cosa por Tony Stark.

— Estoy seguro de lo que hago, doctor Banner, nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida.

—... Chico, controla tus instintos, alterarás a todos. — Bruce le señala el otro cuarto vacío —. Para allá, ahora.

Un golpe se escucha tras la puerta del taller, James Barnes lo mira fijamente. — ¡Tú al final! — Steve Rogers jala a su amigo, condena con la mirada su comportamiento, no entiende en qué momento cayó en las manos de Tony Stark, pero no lo juzga porque todos están igual.

Bruce admira el autocontrol del Capitán, probablemente ya tenga encima los primeros síntomas de un celo adelantado, sin embargo lo único que lo delata es la leve capa de sudor que tiene encima, nada más.

Barton no dijo una palabra al tomar la dosis, solo preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría y cuánta era realmente necesaria su presencia; él jamás se había llevado bien con Stark, sabía que aunque le gustara, probablemente Tony no le correspondía.

Esa era una mentira, como mejor amigo de Tony sabía quienes estaban en su radar y Clint siempre había sido una extraña debilidad, pero él no estaba ahí para delatar a Tony. — Eres importante, porque eres parte de la manada.

— No quiero que Tony despierte y vea que está enlazado a alguien que no quiere, ¿què me diferenciaría de Doom? — Su mirada fría recayó sobre el doctor y este pensó cuánta razón tenía.

— Nosotros sí amamos a Tony Stark, nosotros estamos salvándolo, Clint. — El arquero no dijo nada más. Sabía que era el Alfa del último sitio, detrás de Rogers y Strange, sin embargo al igual que Natasha no quería, ni esperaba más que una parte, un pedazo…

Thor necesitó tres dosis para que empezara a surtir efecto en él. Y aún así, a Bruce le preocupaba que jamás el celo del Dios se despertara por completo… es que nada le aseguraba que realmente algo de lo que hacía funcionara. Todo ello no tenía precedente, ni siquiera un apoyo científico y eso era lo que más le asustaba al médico, porque era la única salvación que quedaba para mantener con vida a Stark.

Los signos vitales de Tony eran tan débiles últimamente, casi imperceptibles y tan tenues que ni aún haciendo el máximo silencio podían realmente escucharse, tanto que Bruce había recurrido tantas veces a las máquinas, desesperado, pensando que Tony ya se había ido. La marca de Doom brillaba roja y adolorida a un lado de su nuca, como si recién se la hubiera hecho.

El último en pasar al taller fue James Barnes, el soldado que aún trabajaba en resolver sus problemas de ira y la ambigüedad de sus personalidades trastornadas. El había tenido una mejora notable cuando estuvo bajo el control de Tony Stark cuando llegó, antes de que todo se fuera al tacho. El genio lo había adoptado y recibido cuando la mayoría de personas lo evitaba, logrando calar positivamente en Winter y Bucky, logrando que el Alfa tuviera mayor control de sus acciones de manera consciente.

Pero todo se desbarató cuando Tony cayó en cama, por eso es que era el último y más peligroso participante del experimento.

— Necesito que tengas cuidado y pienses, Barnes… Sé que tú no tienes un celo desde hace muchos años, pero necesito…

— Solo hazlo, no tenemos tiempo. Dame la jodida toma.

Bruce aleja la dosis de su mano. — Prométeme que pensarás en Tony. Haces esto por él, conversa con tu otro amigo y sé razonable, Barnes… Necesito que no mates a nadie allá dentro.

Bucky repite las palabras en su cabeza, "No matar a nadie, sobre todo no matar al pequeño Tony". No era difícil, esperaba que no lo fuera.

Bruce regula por última vez la situación de todos y confirma que están encaminados a empezar el celo, más rápido de lo que creería que pasaría. Thor sigue sin dar mayor muestra que un leve calor y nada más, pero ya no hay tiempo que perder porque los demás ya han empezado. Mira a Barnes tomar su dosis y solo le queda a él tomarla, lo hace instantáneamente.

El espeso aroma de ocho Alfas en celo, con la mente sobre un solo Omega llena el piso completo de la torre. Stephen Strange sigue aguardando separado al igual que Peter Parker, mientras que Steve ha decidido alejarse a una esquina de la sala, porque su resistencia cada vez es más débil y no soporta, no tolera la idea de tantos cazadores sobre su presa, porque lamentablemente él estaba enamorado de ella.

Natasha se muerde el brazo, mientras mira a su alrededor y Clint respira con dificultad, en ese momento a ambos ya poco les importa pelearse con sus compañeros, ellos también quieren marcar, también necesitan clavar los dientes en la piel.

Lo único en común que tienen los ocho Alfas del lugar es el instinto de sobreprotección que están sintiendo y que comparten con odio y desesperación. El adelanto del celo para un Alfa es doloroso, porque se fuerza a la necesidad de procreación y no es un evento naturalizado, además de que su sistema lucha por inercia contra él, mucho más fuerte de lo que lo haría el sistema de un Omega.

Dentro de la habitación, los latidos de Tony Stark son cada vez más suaves y lentos, casi tan lentos como los pasos hambrientos de los Alfas que rondan su habitación. Simultáneamente, las puertas de las habitaciones del mago y del chico Parker quedan abiertas antes de que Banner pueda liberarlas voluntariamente. Ambas han sido destrozadas por sus respectivos habitantes.

Justo a tiempo, llegan Pepper y James Rhodey, ambos pareja enlazada desde ya hacía mucho tiempo. No dicen nada y solo miran en un profundo silencio a lo que pasa a su alrededor. No son enemigos porque ambos están relacionados con el otro, pero su instinto de protección puede sentirse en el ambiente. Ambos están armados, con los ojos rojos y asustados, estaban a punto de perder a su amigo por una muerte lenta y estaban tan desesperados que iban a dejar que ocho Alfas lo marcaran, Pepper se tomó la cabeza… lloró un poco más, Rhodey la abrazó. Ella se apoyó en él, ambos asintieron como señal de permiso.

Bruce caminaba torpemente, en su vientre podía sentirse el calor de una inevitable sensación que ya reconocía, su mente temblorosa apenas le dejaba pensar con claridad pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar que Hulk apareciera o peor aún, para no darle el ejemplo a los demás. Cuando su mano se posó sobre la manija del cuarto de Tony, todos incluidos, Strange y Peter que recién habían llegado a la sala, se miraron entre sí.

Se pusieron de pie, se olfatearon, se odiaron y se enfrentaron con la sola presencia. — Necesito a todos enfocados.

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta! — gritó Natasha desde una esquina, con el brazo ensangrentado de la desesperación, de la lucha por la resistencia en la que su cuerpo se encuentra envuelta.

Barnes a su lado miraba a la puerta, sin siquiera parpadear, sin siquiera respirar.

Steve se coloca frente a todos. — Necesitamos a cada uno de ustedes en sus cinco sentidos… pensando en lo mejor para Tony, tenemos que obedecer… — El soldado mira fastidiado a su alrededor y respira —. Obedecer a lo que diga Bruce.

— Sabemos bien lo que tenemos que hacer, Rogers — El mago se molesta, parece impaciencia lo que brota de su sistema. El aroma de ambos son los más fuertes del lugar, sin embargo el que parece sufrir más está en el piso, en cuclillas intentando no saltar sobre nadie: Peter Parker, no cree poder controlarse un minuto más.

— Parker, por Dios, cálmate.

El chico asiente, suda y se revuelca en su miseria. Apenas hace un año había conocido el celo, hoy estaba ahí a punto de enlazarse, sin permiso de nadie a un hombre que le llevaba treinta años, por amor. Casi tenía derecho a revolcarse de dolor, miedo y amor, valga la redundancia.

Bruce gira la manija. — Nadie muerde sobre la marca de Víctor Doom, pueden morder en cualquier otro lado menos ahí… El cuerpo de Tony está débil, no necesitan enlazarse por completo al menos que él ceda, que su instinto de Omega los acepte, a menos que… lubrique, sino… no habrá penetración. Por Dios, ¿lo entienden, verdad? Necesito que piensen en Tony.

El humor pesado se vuelve aún más denso cuando Thor, camina delante de Steve y Stephen. — Abre esa maldita puerta y solo quiero decirles que al primero que intente hacerle daño, lo descuartizo vivo. — El Dios ha entrado finalmente en su propio celo.

Para que una marca se haga efectiva necesitan que ambos, tanto el Alfa como el Omega se encontrarán con el celo sincronizado, Bruce sabía que esto sería complicado debido a la inconsciencia y debilidad de Tony. Sin embargo la esperanza de conseguir que la feromona de toda su manada iniciara la suya, era la única vía que tenía.

Cada uno de ellos se colocó alrededor de la cama, para alegría de Pepper su instinto sobreprotector fue más fuerte que su instinto carnal, lo pudo sentir al dejarlos entrar. Cada uno de los Alfas que estaban ahí, había sentido amor y compasión por el estado en el que estaba Stark echado sobre la cama, demasiado delgado, con grisáceas ojeras y una marca dolorosa en el cuello que lo estaba matando.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Winter o Bucky, "Quien diablos sea", pensó Bruce, se arrojará a los pies de Tony haciendo que todos se alterarán. Pero el médico los tranquilizó cuando vio que lo único que hacía el soldado era abrazarse al pie de Tony, quizás más emocionado que excitado porque era la primera vez que lo dejaban verlo desde que había caído en cama.

— Antoshka… Antoshka… пожалуйста, вернись, я скучаю по тебе.

Un quejido leve se escapó de los labios de Tony, la máquina de sus signos vitales anunciaba el cambio de ritmo cardíaco. Los había sentido, los había olido y probablemente, se estaba ahogando en mitad del mar de feromonas en el ambiente.

Steve Rogers se tocaba sobre el pantalón, poco le importaba la compañía o como sus acciones se iban deformando ante la vista de todos. Su Omega lo necesitaba y él también, era un instinto natural. Clint se relamía los labios, mientras rozaba con sus dedos los bordes de la cama, del dulce olor del Omega. Natasha se desnudaba lentamentente y pidiendo un permiso ajeno a ella, se recostaba al costado del cuerpo inmóvil de Tony Stark, buscandolo entibiar con el calor natural de su cuerpo. 

Peter tomó una mano de su mentor, la besó, lamió y acunó, luego la pasó sobre su abultado pantalón. — No puedo, Dios, no puedo — Un instinto le gritaba marcar en ese instante.

— Resiste. — Banner inmerso en una timidez fastidiosa se tocaba sobre sus prendas —. Necesitamos que despierte, que su instinto omega reaccione… un poco más, chico.

Thor se acerca por el otro lado, Steve y Stephen gruñen al unísono por el territorio que ven maltratado y que no entienden como aún no han matado a los sucios Alfas que tocan a su pareja. El Dios les devuelve el gruñido y sigue su camino hasta sentarse al otro borde sin interrumpir los apasionados besos que Natasha está dejando sobre la boca de Tony. El rubio desliza sus manos sobre las piernas del genio, se deshace lentamente de las sábanas que lo cubren y acaricia cada una de las piernas.

— Te voy a matar si sigues haciendo eso. — Steve Rogers golpea la pared luego de decir la frase, retrocede, se siente impotente. Su mente e instinto le reclaman que pelee por su amado, pelea de nuevo contra sí mismo.

Strange se aferra a su ropa y mira fijamente como James Barnes va subiendo por la pierna y como, con total desfachatez saca su erección para frotarse contra la piel desnuda de la pierna recién liberada por Thor. — Tony…

— Jesucristo... — Parker mira a su alrededor, jamás en su vida había sentido el instinto de matar a nadie pero si pudiera hacerlo en ese momento lo haría. Todos esos Alfas más grandes y fuertes que él se masturban frente al cuerpo de su mentor, del hombre del que ha estado enamorado demasiado tiempo. Se excita más de la rabia, de la posesión, de la impotencia.

Los latidos de Tony son irregulares, han venido variando desde ya hace un rato, dando señales de que su maltrecho cuerpo percibe a su manada intentando poseerlo. Su instinto en su interior debe estar luchando al notar que no es su Alfa y sus atenciones las que recibe, sino que son otros extraños los que intentan tenerlo y excitarlo.

Bruce sigue atento a los latidos mientras se corre sobre el abdomen de Tony tras llevar más de media hora masturbandose, se aleja educadamente del medio y le deja libre el paso a Clint quien no dura mucho más tiempo que él, antes de venirse en el mismo lugar tras apenas dos roces sobre la piel hirviendo del Omega.

Steve besa sus labios desesperado, fuerza a la boca darle la lengua y un Tony adormilado cede y deja que hagan de sus labios lo que les plazca. Strange a un lado, no deja de mirar lo que ha pasado en su mente, lo que ha hecho el maldito Rogers, el “buen” Capitán América. Trata de no pensar en eso, trata de no querer matar a todos y con gentileza espera su turno para tocarlo.

Bucky es torpe a la hora de entender que deben compartir y odia tener que hacerlo, además odia que todos toquen a su Antoshka al mismo tiempo que él, siente celos por primera vez en su vida. A veces bota las manos fastidiado y como ve que estas regresan, se repite la misión que le habían encargado “no matar a nadie, sobre todo, no matar al pequeño Tony”, así que rendido acepta que las manos vuelvan, mientras él se corre a un lado con tan solo oler el aroma dulce de mango que más fuerte se va sintiendo en el ambiente.

Tony vuelve a gemir cuando Steve le deja respirar, abre los ojos con dificultad y vuelve a cerrarlos. Sus latidos se vuelven más erráticos y Bruce siente la tranquilidad de saber que su mejor amigo está consciente y está, sobre todo, reaccionando bien a la incitación. Cuando finalmente abre los ojos, una sonrisa débil sobresale de sus labios.

— ¿Estoy en el cielo?

Ve pelear a Bruce con Steve e inconscientemente nota que eso le excita; la maldita conciencia de su mejor y estúpido amigo. Lo besa, le muerde la boca y Tony gime en respuesta. Siente su cuerpo sensible y las caricias de Natasha sobre su pecho y cintura, lo calientan; como la vista de los miembros de Strange y Peter sobre sus manos, y los murmullos en palabras rusas de Bucky que llegan a sus oídos. Se siente débil, siente que está muriendo pero jamás había sido tan feliz como en ese momento, en su vida.

— Déjate llevar… — le pide Steve —. Amor, déjate llevar. Vamos a salvarte, voy a salvarte.

Tony siente el corazón cálido y mientras Steve vuelve a besarlo, su rostro es girado hacia un lado mientras Stephen reclama un beso. — Yo también lo haré.

Thor gruñe ante la incitación de pelea, ninguno puede resistir más tiempo del que llevan encerrados sin tomar al Omega, sin penetrarlo, es el mayor tiempo que seguro cualquiera de ese lugar había aguantado. Así que tenían que controlarse. — Stark… te gusta vernos pelear, ¿no es así?

— ¿Qué haces? — Bruce se alerta, no quiere que ningún elemento fastidie a Tony y eso incluye incitarlo al estrés, exponerlo a sus feromonas territoriales.

— Espera… — señala Thor —. Esto le excita al sucio y hermoso Tony Stark. — La mancha húmeda sobre la cama, la mirada perdida y débil del Omega lo delata. Mueve débilmente sus piernas, las cruza y aprieta como puede —. Eres tan perfecto…

Peter y Clint son los primeros en arrojarse a la entrepierna del mayor cuando las hormonas dulces de la esencia de lubricante de Tony se desliza sobre sus piernas, ambos pelean y Bruce no intenta separarlos. Thor jala un brazo y Steve al otro, las palabras sobran en ese momento.

Peter gana en fuerza y en lo testarudo, así que termina lamiendo las piernas subiendo hacia el pene erecto y brillante de Tony, mientras este gime. — Dios…

— Es para salvarte, amigo, te salvaremos de esta. — Bruce deja al niño entretenerse, sabe que es un Alfa joven y de poco autocontrol. Mientras señala a los demás para que tomen una porción, un pedazo de la piel de Tony quien con los latidos que está emitiendo, ha entrado oficialmente en celo. Natasha retoza junto a su cuerpo y aprieta sus senos contra la cintura de Stark, este la mira y le sonríe, el genio se sabe muriendo, aunque esté tocando el mismo cielo.

Bruce ha dejado ya de mirar la máquina de latidos, el aroma de un omega en celo convierte el cuarto en una prueba de fuego, ya todos se empiezan a empujar cada vez más bruscos y menos conscientes. Están aturdidos por los sentimientos de protección como el sentimiento de necesidad, como el de querer joderse al Omega desnudo y lleno de semen sobre la cama.

Steve se abre paso entre todos, alza al Omega en sus brazos. — Ni lo pienses.

Strange le aprieta un brazo, Steve gruñe y todo el ambiente se pone tenso. Bucky quien se ha conformado con poco está cansado de que nadie piense en el pequeño Tony, se lo arrebata a Steve y lo carga para sí mismo, todos los ojos de los demás Alfas están sobre él, probablemente si intenta llevárselo, lo matarían.

— Yo… él es mío.

— Es nuestro — corrige Natasha.

Bucky niega varias veces, la misión se repite en su mente, lucha por ser racional en mitad del caos que habita en su cabeza y en su cuerpo. Toma en mitad de la nublosa obsesión, una idea, sentar a Tony sobre su entrepierna mientras están en esa cama. — Yo lo haré, Steve.

El soldado mira hacia Strange, Thor, al chico Parker, una pelea no es lo que necesitan, no ahora, no cuando Tony gime necesitado y adolorido, entre la vida y la muerte. Asiente.

— Bucky lo va a penetrar… todos deberíamos empezar a morder. Todos.

— Yo quiero estar dentro de Stark — reclama Thor.

— Yo también, pero debemos ser cautelosos… está… muy débil… por favor necesito que todos piensen — ruega por última vez Bruce Banner con lo último de conciencia que le queda.

Han pasado de ser las mentes más inteligentes, bondadosas y coherentes del mundo, para volverse unas bestias a merced de una sola persona que los controla, como siempre lo ha hecho, como le da la gana. Incluso cuando está muriendo sigue siendo el héroe, el rey de la fiesta y el único por el cual todos se rinden, tarde o temprano.

Tony abre los ojos de rato en rato, entiende en mitad de su inconsciencia que le están salvando la vida porque confía ciegamente en que Peter y Steve nunca le harían nada malo, menos Bruce, quizás Natasha sí. Se deja llevar, se deja consentir, incluso cuando eso que hacen solo signifique una despedida, lo agradece, porque se siente él de nuevo y se siente excitado y necesitado.

Lo hacen feliz sin saber cuán importantes han sido durante ese año de sufrimiento para él; los ama a cada uno de ellos, con su frialdad, devoción, alegría y seriedad, está enamorado de todos esos ocho Alfas que hacen de su cuerpo lo que les viene en gana, "Sigan, sigan, por al menos una vez en la vida seré suyo y ustedes míos".

Bucky lo penetra lentamente, el soldado jamás ha tenido tanto cuidado con algo en su vida, mientras Tony abre los ojos débilmente y gime, mientras intenta tocarse, pero su mano no responde, no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo. Peter acude a su rescate y vuelve a meterse su miembro en la boca, su desesperación es su mayor atributo en ese momento que hace que su lengua sea tan rebelde y juguetona que Stark agradece verlo ahí debajo con los ojos expectantes y llenos de devoción, a pesar de todo lo incorrecto que eso represente.

Steve no deja de decirle que lo ama, Strange no deja de besar sus manos, Thor se corre sobre sus piernas pronunciando su nombre, Clint aprieta sus nalgas contra su erección, Natasha suspira derrotada mientras siente el orgasmo aparecer y Bruce desde una esquina, no resiste no puede más. — Dios, todos debemos morder ahora… antes de que peleemos.

Bucky está dentro de Tony, no se mueve espera una señal de que su Antoshka esté cómodo y feliz, de que sepa que es él, el que lo posee. Tony lo mira con cariño y amor, para luego gemir en única respuesta, después el Omega busca la mirada de Steve, le tranquiliza el azul de sus ojos y el rubio se tranquiliza con el marrón, jamás pensaron llegar ahí a ese momento, en esas circunstancias, pero se siente amado y sabe que es todo lo que necesita.

James lo levanta y lo deja caer contra sus caderas, el soldado siente que jamás ha sentido un mayor placer y sobre todo un asfixiante calor en su vida. Tony se relame los labios, mientras siente la barba de Steve rasparle los pezones sensibles, a su vez que los dientes de Clint juegan con su ombligo y luego se pasean por su cadera. Gime porque el maldito mocoso es un experto que sube y baja su boca sobre su polla arrancándole solo placer, mientras tiembla ante el roce obsceno de los senos de Natasha sobre su cadera y luego su rostro, descaradamente. A la par que su mano masturba al ritmo lento que imparte Strange que lo mira con devoción y altanería, como solo ellos dos saben quererse desde que se conocieron.

Bruce se acerca finalmente y mira a Tony, la imagen es perversa y perfecta, describe mejor a Tony de lo que nunca será, el centro de todo y de todos. Acerca su boca al brazo y mira la piel blanca del interior de la muñeca y la lame embelesado, se persigna para que funcione y ruega porque sea así, porque desde hace mucho rato ya no se puede imaginar un mundo sin Tony y sus caderas estrechas, su polla rojiza y brillante, más el dulce sonido de sus lloriqueos de placer.

Todos sienten el cambio en el ambiente, mientras Bucky sigue penetrando a Tony y acelera sus embestidas erráticas pero cuidadosas, con demasiado temor y delicadeza, como el mismo trato que Stark le dio alguna vez cuando recién llegó a la torre. El aroma denso se disipa, se carga de más placer y el reclamo de ocho alfas contra un solo omega se deslinda, llenando de ansiedad el piso de la torre Stark. Los latidos de Tony se alteran como prediciendo lo que va a suceder, su instinto le dice que retroceda, que huya de ahí, que alguien intentar borrar a su Alfa. Pero es inútil no puede moverse, además no quiere hacerlo, quiere sentir esos Alfas, quiere ser feliz.

Todos encuentran sus miradas, unas más posesivas que las otras y otras con más amor que las demás, todos saben lo que pasará a continuación así que pelean por un espacio, por un pedazo de ese ser arrojado sobre los brazos de todos.

— Muerdan — apenas susurra Bruce Banner.

Sedientos y en mitad de un orgasmo generalizado cada uno se aferra a un pedazo del cuerpo de Tony Stark. Empezando por Steve quien toma el hombro del mecánico y muerde cerca de cuello, clavando sus afilados dientes sobre él, mientras Strange saborea simultáneamente la sangre de Tony que resbala desde su espalda, donde ha clavado su marca. Bucky muerde, una y otra vez desesperado parte del cuello libre de marcas y un poco sobre el rostro compungido de dolor del genio. Natasha y Clint pelean por quien marca más fuerte el pecho y la cintura, Thor gime de placer mientras se viene mordiendo el muslo de Tony, Peter en cambio, muerde sobre la pequeña V de su entrepierna y siente el orgasmo más fuerte que jamás ha sentido en su vida. Bruce sigue con los dientes clavados sobre el brazo, sin soltarlo y el placer que circula en su sistema es más fuerte de lo que ha sentido jamás.

Steve se abre espacio, penetra a Tony mientras los demás continúan mordiendo. Las caderas de Stark golpean contra sí, volviéndolo loco. Se corre dentro de él. Strange lo toma inmediatamente, se abraza a él, con cuidado de no echar a los demás. Acepta que Tony es un Dios, que todos merecen un poco de él. Natasha finalmente lo toma y es gentil, con el desfallecido cuerpo y lo penetra con dulces palabras sucias a su oído, para venirse volviendo a morder donde Bucky lo hizo al comienzo. Tony vuelve a gritar.

El éxtasis es generalizado entre los ocho Alfas sobre el cuerpo del Omega, fuera de control, tanto así que siguen mordiendo sobre él, sin recordar ya el punto de todo y menos aún las condiciones. En la mente de Steve Rogers se repiten palabras de coherencia y raciocinio, pelea contra ellos porque el placer de su animal interno ruge de placer, al encontrar a su Omega, al poseerlo por primera vez y compartirlo al mismo tiempo.

"Basta, basta, basta", grita la mente pensante de Strange, pero no puede detenerse, no sabe cómo.

"Piensa, piensa, piensa", grita la de Bruce.

Tony se ha desmayado en mitad del placer de una serie de orgamsos que siente, jamás habia tenido tanto placer. Se despierta y vuelve a desmayarse el dolor es terrorífico, desesperante y quema en sus entrañas. Su cuerpo pelea por la invasión, su sangre repele la violencia con la que atacan la marca de su Alfa pasado. Él mismo reacciona en contra, tiembla y suda, grita mientras todos siguen mordiendo.

Bruce se suelta a la fuerza con el grito de Tony, que ha despertado en él finalmente la conciencia que nadie más parece mantener. El Alfa que recién ha marcado a su Omega, le obliga a defenderlo al verlo gemir de dolor. Empieza a empujar a los demás, separándolos a la fuerza llegando a enfrentarse a todos.

Los latidos de Tony están alterados, y su hermoso cuerpo, brillante de sudor, saliva, semen y sangre muestra ahora un hermoso mapa que hace temblar a los espectadores que siguen relamiéndose de placer; ocho mordidas perfectamente tatuadas sobre su cuerpo. Hay otras pequeñas que los Alfas más rebeldes han querido hacer, sobre todo las de Bucky en su rostro y cuello, y las de Parker en sus partes bajas. Tony se ha vuelto a desmayar y Bucky se ha corrido finalmente dentro de él.

Todos lo observan, endurecidos de nuevo y listos para saciarse otra vez en su estado de celo, pero Pepper golpea la puerta. Sabe por intuición y sobre todo por Friday que se ha quedado de guardián, que la tarea ha sido cumplida. Que no hace falta más tiempo dentro, que ya todos han marcado y cumplido su tarea. Luego de media hora y con todos los Alfas aún sobre Tony, quien se despierta muy pocas veces, ella y Rhodey tienen que entrar y sacarlos a la fuerza, con la amenaza de alejarlos legalmente de su amigo.

Tras reclamos y amenazas los ocho nuevos Alfas enlazados que odian tener que alejarse de su Omega y esperar a que todo funcione, salen de la habitación. Esperan que algo de toda esa locura tenga sentido y que Tony pueda vivir para que cuando despierte vea cuanto lo aman y entienda cuánto estaban dispuestos a dar por amor, por él.

Bruce toma una ducha fría y pelea contra su instinto, toma una dosis de antídoto para controlar el celo. Solo la toma él porque sabe cuán perjudicial eran para la esterilidad, siempre las tomaba porque al tener a Hulk jamás pensó en enlazarse y tener hijos. Quizás ahora debería dejar de tomarlos… quizás Tony quiera… Dios ni siquiera sabía si había funcionado.

Se lavó la cara y sintió como la calma volvía a su cuerpo, en el camino al cuarto de Tony se encontró con los demás Alfas esparcidos por el piso, retorciéndose de dolor, aún con rezagos del celo. Estos le gruñían mientras más se acercaba a donde Tony pero no hacían nada, cabizbajos y conscientes de que no podían pelear, que tenían que compartir.

Dentro del cuarto Bruce miró a Pepper y Rhodey limpiar y cambiar de ropa a Tony quien dormía plácidamente. — Si lo tocas una vez más… te prometo que yo misma te mataré.

— No estoy más en celo, descuida. — Pepper asintió y tras dudar unos segundos, lo dejó pasar. Tony respira un poco más fuerte, sin embargo sus latidos seguían débiles y su cuerpo peleaba por aceptar la conexión de los ocho Alfas.

Banner toma muestra de la sangre de Tony y va a su laboratorio. Al llegar coloca la muestra y ve cómo el ADN pelea contra la intromisión, está luchando y defendiéndose con los restos del ADN de Víctor. Mira con desesperación como un poco del gen de Tony mata a los nuevos genes Alfas. Se asusta y aleja su mirada del microscopio y corre desesperado a ver el cuerpo de Tony.

Abre la puerta de manera alterada, llegando junto a Tony, le levanta la bata y nota que si bien las marcas siguen sobre su piel tatuadas con fuerza, están más claras y borrosas. Ya no tan lucidas y sangrantes como lo estaba desde hace rato. Mientras que la de Víctor seguía brillando sobre su cuello, intensa y rojiza.

— Vamos, Tony, por favor, por favor… mi Omega, lucha, por favor.

Salió de la habitación cabizbajo, el pronóstico era oscuro y poco probable, solo luego de esa noche sabría si había funcionado. Si las marcas sobrevivían un día se salvaría, sino Tony Stark moriría al día siguiente.

Uno a uno, los Alfas se fueron acercando de vuelta al cuarto de Tony, arrastrándose entre quejas al sentir el calor de lo que quedaba de sus celos en sus vientres teniendo a su Omega tan cerca. Pepper volvió a amenazarlos y Rhodey también. Sin embargo, hablando de los héroes más fuertes e inteligentes del planeta, cada uno se organizó y comunicó con el otro para poder filtrarse a la habitación de Tony durante esa noche.

No querían, bueno no debían tomarlo, porque sí querían. Pero en ese instante la molesta necesidad por cuidarlo y darle calor los invadió de diferentes formas. Natasha se abrazaba las piernas imaginando que era Tony, y Peter lloraba sintiendo en su conexión la soledad que el millonario pasaba. De igual manera para los demás. Por eso, todos entendían por lo que pasaban y decidieron ayudarse uno al otro.

Era imposible que sintiendo todo ese dolor de parte de Stark no quisieran tranquilizarlo y ayudarlo. Se turnaron uno a uno durante la noche, para abrazarlo, besarlo y acariciarlo durante una hora cada uno, incluido Bruce quien rendido ante el amor, terminó cediendo.

Tony sonrió cuando el calor del abrazo de Steve le hizo sentir cosquillas y cuando Clint deslizó su nariz por su frente. Jamás había conocido el amor, ni de sus fríos padres, ni de sus amantes fugaces y menos aún de Doom, hasta esa noche. Fueron ocho horas de los Alfas dejando su aroma y abrazos sobre él.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bruce se despertó en la cama de Tony no había nadie a su costado. Buscó desesperado el cuerpo del Omega y lo encontró parado y desnudo frente al espejo. — Dios…

Las marcas seguían ahí y Tony con la suficiente fuerza para estar de pie demostraba que se recuperaba, el método había funcionado.

— ¿Quién diablos me hizo esto? Los voy a denunciar a todos ustedes, Dios, tengo un leve recuerdo… ¿Peter Parker? ¡Peter! Su tía me matará… debo decir, ¿suegra? Tengo mordidas en la cara, ¡en la cara! Apuesto a que fue mi gatito… Dios, son unas bestias… ¿Bruce estás llorando?

El científico se arrojó sobre él y un beso selló el encuentro. — Te amo, Tony Stark.

La puerta sonó y cuando abrió siete hermosos ramos de rosas se vieron desde la puerta, detrás de los ramos había siete Alfas que habían despertado con el corazón cálido, sabían que estaba bien.

— Pasen, por favor… — Tony se paró frente a la puerta para verlos pasar, solo con un bóxer encima de su cuerpo, mostrando sus marcas orgulloso.

Cada uno de ellos guardaba silencio admirando lo que sus enlaces habían hecho sobre su piel y sistema, no solo era la fuerza con la que se movía, sino también el color de bronceado que regresaba a su cuerpo y su sonrisa ladina, juguetona y pícara para cada uno de ellos.

Tony se paseó frente a ellos y luego regresó al espejo, de pronto una mano en su cintura apareció en su reflejo y luego otra más a un lado. Eran Stephen y Steve delineando su cuerpo con delicadeza, no parecían incómodos de compartir el camino y de respetar una mano de la otra, solo estaban preocupados en observar las marcas.

Tony miró a su alrededor y se encontró con las miradas cercanas de Steve y Strange, más las del resto que seguían mirándolo sin perder rastro de sus gestos. Sentía la alegría de Peter, el amor de Bucky, la fuerza de Nat, la inteligencia de Clint, el poder de Thor y el cariño de Bruce. Como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, como si le hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad en mitad de un sueño del que no quería despertar.

— Ocho Alfas para mí solo, ¿no? — preguntó divertido, mientras cruzaba las piernas.

— ¿Podrás, Stark? — Nat lo mira de arriba a abajo.

— Sí, pero… ¿ustedes podrán compartir? ¿Me dejarán ser libre? ¿Saben acaso que ninguno de ustedes me puede mandar o cambiar? Ya saben como le fue al último Alfa que lo intentó.

Strange niega con la cabeza en signo de negación. — Pero aprenderemos, por ti.

— Por ti — sonó en eco, mientras Tony se sintió en el lugar y con el Alfa, los Alfas, correctos por fin.

Nota:

пожалуйста, вернись, я скучаю по тебе: Te extraño mucho, mi amor.


End file.
